Like a Virgin
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Yagyuu is a virgin and Niou decides to show him the ropes of having sex. PWP, Lemon, Boy love, Yaoi... Yeah. XD I don't own Prince of Tennis. Rated M for smut. :3 And because Niou's a freak.


**Hey, just another fic that popped into my head. :3 Hope you like**

**Warning: Virgin!Yagyuu XD**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters. DX**

"Niou..." Yagyuu's breath came out in sharp little gasps and I couldn't help but to smile. He was just so damn _sexy!_ There wasn't anything that could stop me from ravishing his naked body.

"Yeahgyuu~" I stretched in distorted his name in that way that always made him frown. But I knew he loved it. His eyes betrayed him. They always did.

I also happened to know that my boyfriend was a total, and completely pure virgin.

We were naked, wearing nothing but the moon light that seeped through my curtains. We were standing on our knees on my bed, facing each other, touching each other... My mother wasn't home. She never was. Yeah, my sister and brother were home, but we could deal with that.

"Niou," This time Yagyuu sounded more hesitant then breathless.

Oh, he was so awkward in bed. I loved it. I loved showing him what he needed to do. I loved having to show him which places made me moan the most. But it was true, we had never gone this far.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll guide you through it." As I spoke, my fingertips brushed over his collarbone and down his chest.

Yagyuu looked displeased by this. He was use to excelling at just about everything he tried. He didn't like to be shown how to do things. But he'd have to deal with it for now. This time. Because next time, I'd let him take the lead.

I pulled his mouth down to meet mine. He knew exactly how to do _this._ Kissing was simple. We did that all the time. Whenever we were given the chance.

I trailed my lips down to his neck. "Mm, Yagyuu, touch me."

Yagyuu hesitated, of course. I smirked against his neck and pulled back. "Like this," I took his hand and wrapped his fingers around my dick. I had to bite back my first moan as I moved his hand up and down. Soon enough, he started doing it himself.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his neck, trying my very best to stifle all of my moans. But, holy hell, this boy drove me crazy.

"How's this?" Yagyuu asked in a murmur.

"Oh, _perfect._" I purred. "Faster, please..."

Yagyuu hesitated again, so I pushed my hips forward for emphasis. He made a small surprised noise, but started moving his hand faster, more firmer.

I arched my back and pressed myself into him, tilting my head up to nibble at his neck. "_Fuck_, Yagyuu..." My hips rocked slightly, wanting more of that sweet friction. I could feel the calluses on his hands, rubbing roughly against the sensitive skin on my dick.

Yagyuu's free arm wrapped slowly around my waist. I guess he was afraid I'd fall backwards or somethin'. I looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with lust. "Baby, I need you inside me."

Yagyuu stopped moving all together. His golden eyes looked wide and unsure. "Niou, I don't think... I'm not sure..."

"It's okay." I whispered, pushing my hips forward gently. "Let me make you feel good, Baby. Let me lead you through this."

He blinked a little, still not moving.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." He replied immediately. "I'll always trust you."

I pushed him backwards on the bed and settled down in between his legs. "Well, then let me do this."

I ran my hands up his chest and back down to his hips, which I pushed against the bed. It'd suck to get choked. As soon as my lips touched the tip of his dick, a sexy gasp ripped its way from his throat and his hips bucked against my grip.

I chuckled quietly. "Baby, this ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you." I traced my tongue along the underside of his dick, almost grinning at his reaction.

He let out little gasps and moans. His whole body trembled in pleasure. His hips bucked and jerked against my grip. He squirmed and his hands fisted at the blankets under him. "Oh, Oh God, _Niou..._"

I wrapped my lips around his cock and took him in inch by inch. I swirled my tongue around his length and got him all nice and wet. Hey, it wasn't my fault I was too lazy to move and grab some lube. It was faster this way, even if it was less effective.

I let him go and sat back on my knees. I smirked at Yagyuu's desperate groan. "Sorry Babe, can't let ya come yet. We haven't even gotten to the best part." I rolled backwards onto my back and spread my legs. "Should I stretch myself or are you going to do the honor?"

Yagyuu propped himself up on his elbows slowly. "I... Um..."

I smirked slightly. "Just watch and learn, Baby."

I slicked up my fingers the same way I'd slicked up Yagyuu's dick and pushed one inside me. I let my eyes slip closed and I wiggled it around. After a moment, I inserted another one. My lips parted and my back arched slightly as I scissored myself. I could hear myself gasping quietly and I was getting off on it. I cracked my eyes open to peer at Yagyuu. His hand was going for his cock and I quickly knocked it away with my foot.

"No touching yourself." I said quietly, still moving my fingers in an out of me. I curled them around and got them to brush against my prostate, causing me to groan. "If you touch yourself... You'll come too early."

Yagyuu whimpered desperately. "N-Niou..."

I pulled my fingers out of me and beckoned him closer. "Hiroshi... I need you inside me, Baby."

He crawled across the bed and settled in between my spread legs. "Tell me what to do, Masaharu. I want to make you feel good."

I took his dick in my hand, earning myself a sharp gasp, and positioned it over my entrance. "Just push it in, Hiroshi. And don't stop until it's all the way in."

He nodded hesitantly. He started out slow. But I got impatient and thrusted my hips forward.

Yagyuu jerked in surprise and moaned at the same time I did.

"Hold on." I whispered, waiting for myself to adjust. After a moment, I nodded. "'Kay."

He pulled out and trusted back in slowly. I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Faster, Hiroshi. I want it faster."

Yagyuu started out in a steady rhythm that started out a bit slow, but got faster. It wasn't long before my hand went to my cock and I was jerking myself off.

"Mm, _fuck,_ Hiroshi!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Fuck yes! Oh, God... M-more, Baby. Give me more. Make me _scream_."

It was only a few moments later when my back arched, my eyelids fluttered, my whole body tensed, and I came all over my hand and chest. I heard Yagyuu groan loudly and felt a sudden heat inside me.

God, it'd been so fucking long since I'd last had sex. Yagyuu and I had been dating for about six months. I hadn't slept with anyone since.

He collapsed beside me and brushed my sweaty hair away form my eyes. "Masaharu? You okay?"

I nodded and curled into his chest, pulling the sheets over our waists. I tangled our legs and pressed my face against his shoulder. "I'm more than okay. That was fuckin' awesome." I peered up at him. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into my hair. "Well, I'm not anymore."

I smiled softly. "Let's get some sleep. We can catch showers in the morning."

It was just as I was drifting to sleep when I heard him whisper into my year, "I love you."

"Mm... I love you, too, Baby."


End file.
